Laxus Dreyar Sad Love Tale
by SweetLikeNevermore
Summary: When Laxus seems lost to all. Makarov attempts to show him there is still good in the world by sending Nicoletty on a mission of salvation of the sorts in hopes of finally bringing his grandson back to sanity. But when horrifying events cause a tragedy in Nicoletty's life, threatening her well being, will Laxus be able to save her and himself from what seems like mortal dangers?


With Fall ending and Winter slowly snaking it's way into the town, you could feel the chilly cool air brush at your bare skin. The way it touched your skin would cause goosebumps to appear suddenly and then quickly disappear. Definitely something everyone could become excited over and Nicoletty ( Nic-Coal-let-ti ) was no different to this.

Nicoletty shivered at the chilly breeze that swept her body in a constant manner, but smiled nonetheless at the refreshing weather change. She had just joined Fairy Tail un-intentionally by capturing a couple of hooligans, who thought stealing and using their magic to scare the average folks of a town nearby was not worth being punished over, but of course were, and the Master of the guild saw her fit to be one of them.

The spunky blush haired, rose eyed, heroine was not only strong physically , she was strong willed and beautiful. Traits she never saw worthy of the world, but the Master saw much more than all of that, he saw someone who could save his grandchild, Laxus. He thought it was quite the long shot, but maybe... Just maybe he could be saved.

/

As he entered the guild Makarov asked Marijane to have Nicoletty speak to him as soon as she arrives. With a cheeky grin Marijane nodded her head and replied with a _yes_ sir, as she went back to tidying up around the guild.

Later in the chilly morning Nicoletty approached the short Guild Master, who was quietly perched on top of the bar top, to be what seemed like he was meditating. "Master Makarov? Mari said you needed to speak with me?" The young woman appeared from around a pillar near the bar and smiled at the Guild Master. Makarov nodded with a bright smile as he stood on the bar top, "Yes my dear. I have a special job requested for your attention." Nicoletty tilted her head to the side, but with or without her confused expression she nodded regardlessly replying with a _sure_.

"You will need to keep tabs on _Laxus_ and be with him at every able moment." Makarov said with a stern voice and seldom look upon his face. She wanted nothing more than to question the Guild Master, but she knew better than most to never question the jobs you are given, rather than picking one off of the board. So Nicoletty nodded with a gentle smile then asked, "So where is Laxus now? I have not seen him today." Makarov rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously, and then spoke up with an awkward chuckle, "Haha! Well... You see... He... I have no idea."

 _At least he's honest..._

"I will find him. Do not worry Master Makarov." She smiled and spoke with sincerity. The job was more than a job, that much was certain. Who, other than the Guild Master, would want to keep tabs on Laxus of all people? Aside from the obvious of Natsu and maybe one of the other S-class members, surely not anyone else. Makarov seemed to perk up after hearing her accept the request, cheered a loud ' _Yahoo!',_ and went in to hug her, but she gracefully twisted out of his reach. Bowing her head she vowed to do her best as humanly possible for him, but before she could take off to search for Laxus she was stopped and then forewarned by Makarov, "Letty... Laxus is in a dark place... Do not get pulled into that darkness."

With a firm nod Letty smiled gently and took off, heading back home to pack a small bag for travel.

\\\\\\\\\

Stealing a quick glance in the mirror, fixing her hair in just the right style, and adjusting her sweater, Letty stepped out of her apartment, locking it up nice and tight. Before she could even get downstairs she could hear a commotion of the sorts being made in her stair well. When she leaned over the railing she could see her friend, Kenji, fighting with Natsu while Lucy, Grey, and Happy watched in boredom.

Letty made her way down the steps and began to tap her foot impatiently waiting for the two men to stop their fighting before speaking. When they had yet to figure out she was there watching, Letty stepped in grabbing Kenji by his collar and pushing Natsu onto his bottom, giving them both the most irritated of looks.

"Miss Solnox I caught this hooligan tailing you since you were at the Guild! I was merely trying to protect you from further... Irritations." Kenji snapped with a raised eyebrow towards Natsu. Natsu's eye twitched clearly displeased by Kenji's sarcasm and retorted, "Oh yeah?! Well Letty is our friend too you selfish son of bi-" Before he could finish his sentence Lucy clamped a hand over his mouth and reiterated, "What he means is if she needs help we will be here with or without permission." Happy and Lucy giggled while Gray gave a gentle smile, also agreeing to this. Letty sighed, but smiled nonetheless knowing her friends well enough to know they would not be shaken easily, or not at all.

"L-Letty! You can not be seriously considering to allow these fools to come along?!" Kenji snapped with his arms crossed. Mimicking Kenji's posture Letty just started at him with a look of pure exhaustion, no longer wanting to argue any further with the man.

Kenji Subaran is a twenty-two year ago childhood friend of Nicoletty's. His hair the color of the clearest ocean waters, his eyes golden like the sun, and his stature tall, although somewhat lanky, still fairly muscular. He is the type of guy who always follows the rules, but would follow Letty to the ends of the Earth.

"Ken you have it all wrong. No one is coming with me." Letty pulled the strap of her messenger bag over her head and across her chest before she began her way out of their cozy town of Magnolia . Everyone began to make a fuss and attempted to follow her, but in a flash Letty has disappeared.

"L-letty! Damn it! You can not be serious!" Ken snapped as he rubbed his temples and with the other hand he held tightly on the hilt of his sword. With everyone else was just as irked about how she just disappeared without another word knew they could do nothing. Natsu's breath coursed with fire, as he held his tongue from saying anything else that would further drag him down. Lucy pat him gently, "Maybe this mission is just meant for her to do on her own. We can't just expect her to just go along with anything we say." Surprisingly Gray then spoke up, "But Lucy we're her friends. We should be helping her not letting her do it alone."

Kenji turned around to face the other four and with a few short words silenced them, "Letty does everything alone. She cares too much. Just leave her be... It is much too absurd to deal with now."

/

Nicoletty had long left Magnolia Town and began her search for the blonde haired hot headed lightning mage in Balsam Village.

Wher _e would he be?_

 _What is he doing?_

 _How is he doing?_

Mindlessly Letty ventured around the Spa Town, Hosenka, for a long while until finally she grew weary and retired at the famous spa and hotel. Although it was only the first town she had begun her search in Letty began to feel as if she would never find the man, but low and behold as she stepped into the hotel's lobby there he was in all his cruel glory.

"Laxus?" Letty questioned as she peered around his person to see the snappy dresser stare at her in absolute shock. "Nicoletty... What are you doing here?" He seemed more surprised than upset with you and that made you that much more giddy for one, finding him, and two, seeing his face. Letty seemingly grinned rear to ear as she happily answered, "I needed a break and this is the first place I thought about."

Laxus nodded seeming to buy her excuse and was just about to take off until he heard the receptionist begin to apologize for the inconveniences. "Hmm... Is everything okay?" Laxus's interest was slightly piqued when he took notice of Lefty's dampened eyes. She shook her head, " No... My reservation got bumped off so now I do not have a room because everything else is full... I might as well head home I suppose." Awkwardly Laxus stopped her from leaving and avoided her eyes when he spoke, "You don't have to do that... You can... Ya know... Stay with me in my suite..." Letty smiled towards him when she replied, "You are being awfully kind this evening." Laxus's eyes twitched and his eyebrows knitted together as he snapped irritated with the woman, "F-Forget it then! Sleep outside with the animals. How about that." With a huff he began his long strides leaving her behind.

"N-No! I was just saying it was nice of you to... Do this... For me..." Letty stammered quietly to herself more than anything. "Hmph... Just hurry up." Laxus snapped with an irritated look on his face, but there was a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. Letty smiled gently and with a _Yes Sir_ she began follow behind the tall bulky man without another complaint. Although she slowly fell to a sudden stop feeling that this job could not have gone this smooth so easily, she began to felt anxious, as if it were too good to be true or that something really bad was going to happen...

"Do you have water stuck in your ears? I said hurry up or I will leave you behind." Laxus snapped once more before truly capturing Letty's full and undivided attention. With that she caught up to the man who awaited her down the hall. With many question flooding her mind there was one thought that seemed to top all the other ones...

\\\\\\\\\

 _With his sarcasm aside maybe in theory Laxus was a_ ** _nice guy_**


End file.
